Beautiful Boy
by Blodigealach
Summary: One time when Niou reminded Yagyuu that he's precious.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Gen (Platinum, if you insist. But it's more to the friendly term than romantic)  
Warning: OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea, somewhat semi-AU

Note: Dedicated to Hiro-kun; my one and only partner, my Yagyuu Hiroshi, my gentleman, my brother, my twin, my reflection. I wish nothing but for you to be happy. Get well soon. You deserve all the love in the world. And sorry that I can't make anything better than this.

* * *

Some people think that long-distance relationship is bearable. Niou Masaharu only complained about having shorter time to sleep because his partner moved abroad. But he felt okay with that. As long as Yagyuu Hiroshi was able to grasp his dreams, he wouldn't complain. Yagyuu was—and will always be—his partner; the one and only in the world. Yagyuu's happiness is Niou's happiness, and it's absolute.

Yet, not all people think that long-distance relationship is bearable. Morikawa Seira, Yagyuu's girlfriend, couldn't stand it and decided to leave him in harsher way than the other. She cheated on him while he's abroad, while the gentleman was trying to save their relationship with all of his power. But one sentence was enough for the brunette to finally back off.

"I'm happier with him than with you."

Without any slightest grudge, he forgave her. He let her go, praying for her happiness that he thought he couldn't give. "Your happiness is my happiness too," he said to her.

And that made Niou snapped the moment he heard about it.

"Just stop being a fucking gentleman for _once_, Yeahgyuu! You can't forever sacrifice every single damn thing without asking for _anything_ in return!"

The silverette was practically screaming it to the phone with all of his might. But he regretted it soon, after he heard a sigh from the other end of the call. It was long and shaking. Trembling. Weak. _Helpless_.

"…is that where I did wrong?"

He hated himself for scolding the brunette when he was as frail as thin layer of ice.

"Hiroshi, listen." He's not going to say it twice. And he knew that he didn't need to.

"You are beautiful. Love yourself a little more. And I love you so much that it hurts me to hear you like _this_." He inhaled deeply, trying to arrange his words properly.

"If only I'm able to teleport, I'll go to your place now, letting you cry in my arms until you're totally wasted and fall asleep on my chest. I'll let you wet my shirt with your tears and snot, and be your pillow if you don't mind having muscular and bony pillow. And after you're all calm and content, I'll go hunt Seira-chan and his new boyfriend just to warn them that they're messing with the wrong guy," said Niou again. This time Yagyuu chuckled, knowing perfectly that Niou was being serious about what he said yet he still couldn't help but thought that it was totally ridiculous.

"Thank you, Masaharu. I feel a lot better now," he said softly. Although Niou couldn't see it, he was sure that the brunette was smiling when he said that. The silverette also smiled, although his heart was also still aching because he knew that his partner was still heartbroken in one way or another.

"Hiroshi," he called again, and the other waited for him to continue his sentence.

"Come home and I'll cook soba for you," he continued. This time, without a warning, Yagyuu burst into laughing. It's not something he did all the time.

"No, thank you. Just… no. I'll treat you yakiniku, but please don't cook anything for me," replied Yagyuu as he was reminded by how awful Niou's cooking was. The horror was enough to make him stop eating soba for a few months.

"Is it a date, Mr. Gentleman?" asked Niou teasingly.

"It's a date, Mr. Trickster," replied Yagyuu calmly.

They fell into silence again, but there was no more uneasiness between them.

"I'll wait for your return forever, mate. Even if this world is crumbling apart, I'll be waiting for you," added Niou. Yagyuu sighed again, but this time Niou knew that it's not a weak sigh. It was the usual sigh Yagyuu gave him every time he said cheesy things to the bespectacled man.

"I'll be more than happy to see you again," he replied softly. "_Adieu_, Niou-kun. See you again."

And he was sure that everything would be alright.


End file.
